El mundo sin magia
by Korlis
Summary: [Continuación de "El Despertar"] Dar fin a la maldición también tenía sus inconvinientes; principalmente, dejar la puerta abierta para que el mundo exterior llegue al pequeño pueblo de Maine.
1. Por la mañana

**Los personajes de OUAT que aparecen en esta historia no me pertencen.**

_**N/A. Primerísimamente, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, favorites y follows que tuvo aquel pequeño que escribí. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.**_

_**Al final, después de darle vueltas y vueltas a la historia decidí darle una continuación a mi anterior One-shot. Es decir, este FanFic es la continuación de "El Despertar".**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten mucho y, por favor no olviden dar su opinión.**_

* * *

**1. Por la mañana**

Regina abrió los ojos poco a poco. Ya era pleno día y el Sol entraba con fuerza iluminando toda la habitación. Todo el ambiente en la sala era cálido y acogedor.

Se sentía feliz. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así. Solo recordaba que hacía mucho, muchísimo tiempo de eso.

Estaba abrazada al cuerpo de la rubia que todavía dormía. No se movió ni un centímetro, no quería despertarla. Estaba demasiado cómoda en aquella posición como para arriesgarse a eso. Relajó su cuerpo todo lo que pudo cerrando los ojos y dejó que aquella sensación de paz y calidez la inundaran por completo.

Su cabeza empezó a navegar entre un sinfín de mares de pensamientos hasta que se detuvo en la noche anterior, en lo que había sucedido. Recordó lo que había hecho, lo que había dicho y lo que había sentido. No sabía por qué había actuado de esa forma ni qué le había inducido a sentirse así. Solo sabía que no se arrepentía en absoluto. La felicidad que le estaba dando todo aquello se lo impedía.

Suspiró aferrándose, si cabe, más fuerte al cuerpo de la rubia y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Emma abrió los ojos poco a poco parpadeando repetidas veces. La claridad del lugar la cegó por unos instantes. Lo primero que vio fue el techo de la habitación, una habitación que no era la suya. Y lo primero que sintió era un peso sobre su pecho y unos brazos enlazados fuertemente alrededor de su cintura. Y recordó donde estaba y porqué se encontraba allí.

Inclinó la cabeza sutilmente para mirar a la morena. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión totalmente relajada. Debía estar todavía dormida.

Rodeó con sus brazos la figura de aquella mujer y se impregnó de aquel olor a manzanas que desprendía.

Nunca se había sentido de aquella manera. Nunca se había despertado con aquella sensación de plenitud, de paz, de felicidad.

Había deseado tantas veces desde que empezó aquello con despertarse de esa forma, abrazada a ella. Y ahora simplemente lo estaba haciendo. No se lo podía creer. Creía que aquello era un sueño. Un sueño del que no tardaría en despertar. Así que iba a aprovechar al máximo aquel tiempo dejándose inundar por aquella sensación todo lo que pudiera.

Regina sabía que Emma se había despertado. Había notado como movía la cabeza. Y después sintió como los brazos de la rubia la rodearon. Pero no se había movido. Quería disfrutar de aquel momento, era feliz. Sentir como ella estaba abrazada a Emma y sentir como esta la abrazaba a ella realmente la llenaba como nada hasta el momento lo había logrado.

En esa posición pasaron rato. No sabían cuánto: segundos, minutos, horas, días… Ambas perdieron la noción del tiempo.

Finalmente, Regina decidió que ya se estaba haciendo tarde. No es que se hubiera cansado de estar de aquella manera, sabía que nunca se cansaría. Sin embargo, Henry seguía estando durmiendo en la habitación al otro lado del pasillo y no tardaría mucho en despertarse.

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó un poco; clavó el codo en el cojín y acomodó su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Buenos días.-suspiró dulcemente la morena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días.-respondió la rubia de igual forma.- No sabía que la alcaldesa fuera tan cariñosa por las mañanas. Tendré que acostumbrarme a esa nueva faceta tuya.-bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

-Solo usted, Sheriff, sabe como estropear estos momentos.-replicó ofuscada Regina, mientras se incorporaba del todo dándole la espalda a Emma. Algo es su interior se había revuelto antelas palabras de Emma.

Se estaba levantando, se estaba yendo. La rubia no lo iba a permitir. A veces era una total metepatas con lo que decía.

A cada centímetro que Regina se alejaba más, ella se sentía más vacía de nuevo. Así que se abalanzó sobre ella. La cogió del brazo y la tumbó de nuevo sobre el colchón y colocó una mano en cada lado de la cabeza de Regina para que no se escapara.

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo con un pucherito en la cara- No te vayas…- suplicó.

Aquella reacción de la rubia la había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Nunca nadie le había pedido que no se fuera, normalmente la gente plegaba que se alejara lo más lejos posible. Aquello era algo nuevo para ello, algo nuevo que la llenó aun más si era posible.

Instintivamente, se lanzó hacia la rubia que tenía a una corta distancia por encima de ella. Y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas quedando colgada de su cuello. Necesitaba sentir su contacto físico, necesitaba sentirla.

Emma al notar eso peso extra, dejó ceder su cuerpo y cayeron las dos de nuevo, todavía abrazadas.

-Eres muy pegajosa por las mañanas, ¿lo sabías?-volvió a hablar la rubia.

De inmediato, notó como el lazo que hacían los brazos de la morena alrededor de su cuello se aflojaban. Regina la empezaba a empujar para arriba intentado incorporarse de nuevo.

-No.-susurró la rubia haciendo peso hacia abajo para impedir que la morena huyera de nuevo.- ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que te diga esas cosas?

- Porque no estoy acostumbrada. Normalmente, la gente me suele llamar insensible y fría, no cariñosa o "pegajosa".- replicó fríamente haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. La verdad es que no solo era eso, algo más le pasaba; pero no iba a malgastar ese magnífico momento en esas cosas.

-Pues te voy a acostumbrar. Porque eso es lo que eres.-respondió suavemente Emma y empezó a dejar pequeños besos por el cuello de la morena que movió la cabeza para dejarle más espacio.

-Me hace sentir rara que me digas eso; que me trates así. Hace mucho tiempo que para todo el mundo solo soy la Reina Malvada, la que no merece ni un solo acto de simpatía.

-Eso es porque nadie ha visto lo que yo he visto esta noche. Me da igual como te hayan tratado los demás o yo misma. Ahora mismo me da todo igual.- contestó Emma de nuevo despegándose un momento del cuello de la morena.

Regina tuvo que luchar con fiereza para que no se asomasen por sus ojos unas finas lágrimas ante las palabras de Emma. Realmente, la otra mujer no sabía no hondo que podía calar en ella todo aquello.

La rubia retomó su tarea y empezó a seguir la línea de su clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro. Y volvió de nuevo hacia arriba llegando hasta cerca de la oreja de la morena. Allí dejó ir un pequeño mordisquito en el lóbulo haciendo que saliera un ligero gemido entre los labios de la morena. Aquello la incendió por completo. Quería más, mucho más.

Con sus manos empezó a explorar de nuevo el cuerpo de Regina dejando suaves y hambrientas caricias allí por donde pasaban, mientras sus besos deseosos tomaban ahora una nueva dirección hacia abajo.

Pero justo al llegar al final del cuello, unos ruidos se oyeron por el pasillo.

-¡Henry! ¡Se ha despertado! ¡Corre! No te puede ver aquí.- dijo la morena apartándose de una Emma que todavía no había salido del trance.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás despierta?- se oyó desde fuera.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Qué entra! Rápido debajo de la cama.- le ordenó Regina ya totalmente incorporada mientras la empujaba.

Emma acabó de salir del todo del trance en el que estaba sumida comprendido la situación y lo que le estaba diciendo la morena.

-¿En serio? No me voy a meter debajo de la cama.- le replicó la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡Hazlo! ¡Ya!- esta vez ordenó con cara de muy malas pulgas.

Emma temiendo por su vida por unos instantes ante aquella mujer decidió ceder no sin antes gimotear un poco. Le asqueaba tener que hacer esas cosas. Parecían un par de adolescentes intentando que no les pillaran sus padres.

-¡Cómo me tengo que ver a estas alturas de la vida!-se quejó Emma.

Cuando la rubia quedó totalmente escondida debajo de la cama, Regina respiró tranquila. No quería que Henry las pillara en esa situación. No sabía que iba a decir o como se lo iba a tomar. Ni Henry ni nadie podían saberlo. Seguro que todos intentarían alejar a Emma de su lado, dejándola sola de nuevo. No podía permitir que eso pasara. De ninguna manera, eso podía ocurrir.

-¿Mamá, estás despierta? ¿Con quién hablas? He oído voces.- dijo el pequeño mientras abría la puerta con una mano y se frotaba un ojo con la otra.

-Con nadie, cariño. ¿No ves que estoy sola? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? Hoy es sábado.

-Mamá, son las diez y media de la mañana. Tú normalmente a las ocho ya estás en pie. ¿Te pasa algo, estás enferma?- preguntó el niño mientras se acercaba a Regina. Puso la mano sobre la frente de la morena para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

Aquel pequeño gesto de su hijo la conmovió por dentro. El niño se preocupaba por ella, y solamente porque no se había levantado tan temprano como de costumbre. Regina no se había sentido tan plena y radiante en su vida, primero Emma y ahora Henry. Era la mejor mañana que había tenido nunca.

La verdad es que desde que se había roto la maldición había hecho grandes esfuerzos para volver a acercarse su hijo de nuevo. Lo quería muchísimo y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por él, incluso le juró que dejaría de usar la magia.

Cogió la mano que su niño tenía aun en su frente y le dio un suave beso. Se levantó.

-Estoy bien, tranquilo. Parece que hoy he dormido un poco de más. No pasa nada. Venga, vayamos abajo a preparar el desayuno. Seguro que tienes hambre. ¿Qué te apetece?- le preguntó mientras lo conducía hacia la cocina. En cuanto salieron de la habitación, cerró la puerta esperando que la rubia de debajo de su cama pudiera salir sin hacer mucho ruido.

* * *

Emma estuvo esperando impaciente hasta que oyó la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Estar allí debajo era realmente agobiante y hacia un calor insoportable.

Además estaba asqueada por tener que estar escondida allí debajo. Creía que después de lo de la noche anterior, se tendría que dejar de ocultar; pero parecía que la otra mujer no pensaba de igual forma.

Salió de la casa sigilosamente sin que la viera nadie y fuera directa hacia su casa.

Así que eran las diez y media, seguro que Mary Margaret o Snow, como prefirieráis llamarla, ya estaba despierta. Suspiró. Seguro le iba a preguntar dónde había pasado la noche.

Abrió la puerta haciendo en mínimo ruido posible, esperando así conseguir que nadie la pillara. Pero justo la puerta estuvo abierta del todo se encontró con una Snow de pie al lado de la barra mirándola fijamente.

-Puedes entrar tranquilamente. Ya no hay nadie a quien puedas despertar, al menos no esta vez.- la regañó con cara de madre enfada y preocupada a la vez- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

-¡Hey, hey! ¡Alto, alto!- respondió levantando las manos en gesto de paz Emma. Intentó buscar una escusa, la más rápida que le pasó por la cabeza- He tenido una pequeña urgencia. Estaba en comisaría.

-Sí, claro. Pues David no me ha dicho tal cosa y lleva toda la mañana ahí.- contestó con el mismo enfado o mayor que el anterior.

Emma viendo que tenía esa puerta de escape cerrada, buscó nuevas vías.

-A ti que más te da. No soy una cría, no hace falta que te vayas preocupando por mí. Se cuidarme solita.- soltó secamente.

-Eres mi hija, claro que me preocupo.

-Pues puedes estar tranquila. No te vendrá de una noche más sin tener noticias de mí.- le recriminó la rubia.

Fue directa a las escaleras y empezó a subir. Le dolía pelearse con la que hasta hacía poco había sido una de sus mejores amigas en aquel lugar; pero cuando Snow se ponía en plan maternal protectora la agobiaba muchísimo. Ya no era una niña. Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de necesitar unos padres que la protegieran.

Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Estaba impregnada totalmente por el olor de Regina. Si se acercaba a Snow así seguro que no haría más que continuar con su interrogatorio.

Cuando acabó, se vistió con ropa limpia y dejó la del olor a manzanas escondida para que no la encontrara nadie.

Bajó de nuevo a la cocina. Se encontró con la mujer pelinegra sentada en uno de los taburetes y con los codos apoyados en la barra hundiendo la cara en sus manos. A Emma se le rompió el alma por dentro. Se sentía muy culpable por sus palabras.

-Yo… Lo siento. No quería herirte. Solo que no me acabo de acostumbrar a esta situación.-intentó disculparse la rubia.

-No, tranquila. Tienes razón, supongo. Ya eres tan mayorcita como yo prácticamente. Quien debería disculparse soy yo por tratarte de esta manera. Ya no eres una niña.-le contestó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

Se abrazaron intentando dar por acabado aquel desagradable momento que acababa de ocurrir.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo David en el otro lado.

-¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Dónde has…- pero no llegó a terminar la frase; su mujer se dirigió a él y le hizo un gesto para que callara.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó Snow cambiando de tema.

-No todo está tranquilo, como siempre.- respondió con satisfacción el hombre mientras dejaba un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

Desde que se había roto la maldición, no había tenido muchos problemas pasada la crisis general del principio cuando todos recordaron quien eran, … Habían tenido que parar diferentes revueltas de la gente contra la mansión blanca. También habían tenido que convencer a la gente para que no se lanzaran todos contra la línea que les separaba del exterior y que los llevaba a encontrar de nuevo la paz de ser una sola persona en su mente.

Los malos del cuento tampoco habían dado muchos problemas. Regina parecía que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por redimirse y el Sr. Gold estaba muy ocupado presumiendo de novia por todo el pueblo.

Como mucho lo más peligroso que había ocurrido eran las borracheras de Leroy y alguna que otra pequeña riña entre Rumplestiltskin y Regina que parecía que podía ir a más.

Allí todo era paz y harmonía, hasta ese momento.

Golpearon la puerta fuerte y repetidamente.

-¡Abrid, por favor!- se oyó desde fuera la voz de Ruby.

David rápido la abrió y dejó pasar a la jadeante mujer.

-¿Ha pasado algo? Dinos Red- rogó Snow.

-Ha llegado alguien al pueblo, alguien del exterior.

-Tarde o temprano sabíamos que eso iba a pasar. No hace falta preocuparse tanto.- dijo Emma despreocupadamente.

-No es eso, Emma.- le contestó tajante la mujer lobo.- Hay algo en ella que no me gusta. Esconde algo. Me da muy mala espina.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué les parece? ¡Por favor, no olviden comentar!**_


	2. Asamblea

_**Y aquí viene el segundo capítulo. **_

_**La verdad que este está un poco cargadito de emociones, confusión... **_

_**Espero que lo disfrutéis.**_

* * *

**2. Asamblea**

-Sigo pensando que exageras, Ruby.- insistió Emma mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá del apartamento. Apoyó la espalda en el respaldo y relajó su cuerpo. Ese sentía realmente cansada. La última noche no había dormido en exceso.- Es normal que te resulte extraña y ¿peligrosa? una persona del exterior. Al fin y al cabo, hasta ahora nunca había llegado nadie que realmente fuera de forastero de Storybrooke. Todos los que han pasado por aquí son personajes de cuentos…

-Emma tiene razón, Red. Cálmate, no pasa nada.-dijo suavemente Snow mientras acariciaba el brazo de su amiga.- De todas formas, tendríamos que reunir a todo el pueblo para avisarles. Es mejor que todos vayan con cuidado. Esta extraña no debe averiguar nunca nuestra verdadera identidad.

-Convocaremos una Asamblea para esta tarde en el Ayuntamiento.-añadió con decisión Charming.- Deberá acudir hasta el último habitante. Les daremos aviso sobre la forastera e intentaremos establecer algunas normas para evitar que averigüe nada.

-¿Os parece bien, Red, Emma?- preguntó la morena mirando a ambas esperando su respuesta.

Emma suspiro resignada, pues a ella le parecía que estaban exagerando un poco la situación. Simplemente era alguien que debía estar de paso, que en unos días se iría y todo volvería a la normalidad. Aunque la verdad es que no estaba de menos que avisaran a todos para que a nadie se le ocurriera hacer algo "sospechoso" que les delatara. Si el mundo exterior llegara a enterarse de quien habitaba ese pueblo, Storybrooke se convertiría en un gran parque temático.

Finalmente, Ruby aceptó también.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora organicémosla. Necesitamos avisar a todo el pueblo, además también vamos a necesitar que ella este distraída. Parecería sospechoso que todo el mundo desapareciera de las calles a la vez.

-Veré que puedo hacer. Está hospedada en Granny's. Yo me encargo.- afirmó rotundamente Ruby y salió rápidamente por la puerta.

-Bien, ahora es cosa nuestra avisarlos a todos.- suspiró Snow. Emma abrió la boca para protestar pero rápidamente la corto.- Ah, no. Nada de quejas. Tú te vienes con nosotros.

-Pero no puedo ni con mi alma. Por favor, dejadme descansar un poquito.- suplicó la rubia.

-Eso te pasa por pasar la noche fuera de casa. No me quiero ni imaginar que habrás estado haciendo. Así que ahora te aguantas.- le riñó.

* * *

Ya eran prácticamente las cuatro y media de la tarde. La Asamblea estaba convocada a las cinco. Y solo quedaba una persona por avisar, Regina.

A Emma, los ojos se le cerraban solos. Estaba necesitada de horas de sueño. Y, encima, apenas había tenido tiempo para comer algo. Estaba hambrienta. Sin embargo, se había ofrecido voluntaria para aquello.

No es que lo hiciera para tener una excusa para ver a la morena, que también; sino que prefería hacer aquello ella misma pues era la que mantenía una relación más "cordial" con Regina. No quería tener que soportar una escenita entre Mary Margaret y la ex alcaldesa. Estaba demasiado exhausta para eso.

Llamó a la puerta de la blanca mansión.

-Sheriff, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- preguntó la morena sorprendida cuando abrió la puerta. La verdad era que era una sorpresa principalmente agradable, aunque una pequeña parte de ella se sentía incómoda en aquella situación. Una pequeña parte tenía vergüenza de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como se había comportado delante de ella, como se había sentido…

-¿En serio, Regina? Después de lo de anoche, ¿me sigues llamando así? ¿Y hablando de usted?- bufó la rubia.

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente en ello?- por el tono de la morena, realmente se había molestado por el comentario de Emma. Se sentía atacada. Si bien era cierto que la rubia no lo decía del todo con mala intención, Regina estaba un poco sensible en aquel momento con todo lo que dijera o hiciera Emma.

Pero la otra no tenía ganas de discutir. Así que intentó esquivar aquello que parecía que se le venía encima.

-Mira, no tengo ganas de discutir. Ha habido una urgencia en el pueblo. Está convocada una Asamblea general a las cinco.

-Dejo mi cargo poco más de un mes y todo se viene abajo.- resopló orgullosa elevando la cabeza con superioridad la morena. La quería provocar.

-No es lo que piensas, Regina. No hace falta que te pongas así. Solamente es para tratar algunos temas con todo el pueblo. Temas que tarde o temprano sabíamos que saldrían. No es nada grave. Nos vemos luego.- contestó la rubia sin fuerzas mientras daba media vuelta hacia las escaleras del porche.

Regina no entendía que le pasaba a Emma. Estaba intentando picarla para empezar una esas riñas que tanto le divertían con ella, pero parecía que la rubia ni se inmutaba. Solo intentaba pasar algo más de tiempo con ella.

No le quedó otro remedio que dejar entrever aquello tanto le avergonzaba, aquello que la hacía sentir tan débil, sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Un momento! ¿Dónde vas ahora?- le preguntó la morena mientras agarraba el brazo de la rubia que ya estaba de espaldas a ella.

-Pues iba a ir tirando hacia el Ayuntamiento.

-¿Nos esperas y vienes con Henry y conmigo?- le preguntó Regina con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

Emma se derritió con ese gesto. Asintió con la cabeza y se dejó guiar por Regina hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Emma! ¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Henry desde arriba de las escaleras.

-Nada importante, chaval. Solo que hay una Asamblea en el Ayuntamiento y os he venido a buscar.- le contestó a un Henry que ya había llegado a su lado mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. A Henry le brillaron los ojos de la emoción.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Hoy mamá me ha dejado escoger lo que a mí me apeteciera para desayunar! Yo he elegido tortitas y las hemos hecho entre los dos. ¡Han quedado riquísimas! Lástima que no las hayas probado.

-Vamos, Henry. Vete a arreglar que nos tenemos que ir.- le ordenó cariñosamente Regina mientras reía ante el relato del niño.

El niño asintió con una sonrisa y salió disparado de nuevo hacia su habitación.

-¿Es buena idea que venga él? Es solo un niño.- preguntó preocupada Regina mientras veía como Henry se metía de nuevo en la habitación.

Emma se le acercó por detrás y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de la otra mujer.

-Ya te he dicho que no es nada grave. En realidad, solo es para informar de algunas novedades del pueblo.- le contestó en un susurro pegado a su oreja. Tan cerca que incluso la morena pudo sentir los labios de la rubia en su piel.

* * *

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no ha venido con malas intenciones?- otra voz se levantó por encima del murmullo general.

-Yo la he visto antes y no parecía nada sospechosa. A mí, personalmente, me pareció una chica de lo más normal.- le contestó otra.

Llevaban ya una hora ahí metidos y no habían conseguido sacar muchas conclusiones en claro.

Para empezar lo único que sabían de la forastera era que aquella muchacha apenas debía tener los veinte años (sino menos), por lo que describieron Granny y Ruby. Hicieron una descripción completa, para que todo el mundo la pudiera identificar sin problemas si se la encontraban por la calle. Aunque claro siendo un pueblo, allí todos se conocían entre todos. Una cara nueva no pasaría desapercibida.

También preguntaron si alguien la podría reconocer como alguno de los antiguos habitantes del Bosque Encantado, pero no la descripción resultó familiar a nadie.

Por lo visto, era una chica bastante alta (unos centímetros más alta que Ruby aproximadamente), con el pelo oscuro, ojos avellana y la piel algo más tostada que la de Regina.

Las dos hosteleras se fijaron en que iba con un equipaje ligero. Eso podría indicar que pasaría poco tiempo por allí, en el pueblo.

-Usted, Sheriff, también llegó ligera de equipaje y su estancia no ha sido precisamente corta.- había dicho mordazmente Regina.

-Es diferente. Emma tiene a su familia aquí. Esa chica, no.- la había defendido una ofendida Snow a punto de empezar otra nueva discusión.

Discutir, discutir y discutir, sin sacar nada en claro. Ese era básicamente el resumen de aquella Asamblea.

A Emma, se le estaba haciendo eterna. Para empezar, tenía que luchar contra sus propios parpados para no quedarse dormida allí mismo. Y para continuar, tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos de contención para que no se notara en absoluto los sentimientos que tenía hacia la morena que en aquel momento discutía con Mary Margaret.

Esfuerzos que también debía hacer Regina, que ya no sabía cómo mantener la compostura. Por un lado notaba la mirada de Emma cada vez que esta la fijaba en ella, cosa que la hacía estremecerse, temblar y ponerse muy nerviosa.

En aquel punto de la tarde, por dentro todavía sentía como la corroía una pizca de incomodidad por todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con la rubia. Había estado dándole vueltas a aquello durante el día; repitiendo una y otra vez todos los recuerdos, todo lo que había sentido, todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había oído,… Y también estuvo intentando aclarar sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos que aquella noche habían provocado en ella. Por un lado, estaba feliz; sentía como se había liberado de un peso enorme, de toda aquella oscuridad, ira, odio, soledad, que había estado cargando durante muchísimo tiempo. Pero, por otro lado, librarse de todo aquello la hacía sentirse indefensa y frágil; porque todo aquel peso para ella había resultado ser su escudo y armadura al fin y al cabo. El lugar donde refugiarse durante la tormenta y el lugar de donde retomar nuevas fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Y después, delante de ella, tenía a los tortolitos de los Charming que no hacían más que provocarla discutiendo con ella, poniéndole pegas a todo lo que decía... Si no hubiera sido por la presencia de Henry y Emma, aquel par ya hubieran sido cenizas hacía rato.

Al cabo de un buen rato más, fueron logrando establecer ciertas normas o restricciones que servirían como medida cautelar para evitar ser descubiertas sus falsas tapaderas.

Cuando ya un gran número fueron formuladas, de entre la multitud un hombre con su bastón se puso en pie y alargó la mano para que su joven acompañante lo siguiera.

-Señores, por lo visto no vamos a sacar nada más en claro por hoy. Así que si me disculpan, tengo cosas más interesantes en las que malgastar mi preciado tiempo.-pronunció con cierto retintín en su voz.

* * *

Acababa de dejar a Belle en la biblioteca y ahora se dirigía de nuevo a su tienda.

Metió la llave en el paño y, cuando fue a girarla, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Aquello le resultó extraño, él nunca cometería ese descuido. Alguien había entrado a robarle durante la Asamblea.

Rápidamente, se dirigió directo a uno de los escondrijos que tenía repartidos por el establecimiento, aquel donde guardaba algunos de los objetos más preciados que jamás tendría. Pero con las prisas no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se movía entre la oscuridad del lugar muy cerca de él.

Se abalanzó sobre el escondrijo y lo abrió. No faltaba nada; suspiró aliviado.

Pero el alivio de duró poco. Unos pasos se oyeron justo detrás de sus espadas; unos pasos que se acercaron a él deteniéndose a unos tres metros de distancia.

-¿Quién osa entrar en mi tienda sin mi permiso?- dijo enfadado dándose la vuelta.

-¡Oh! Creo que eso no tiene importancia.- le informó una amenazante pero a la vez pícara voz.

Cuando Rumplestiltskin se dio la vuelta por completo, se quedó congelado allí mismo de pánico. Justo en aquel momento lo sintió.

Sintió una presencia oscura; mucho más oscura que ninguna que había percibido en toda su larga vida. No recordaba nunca haber sentido un aura tan estremecedora como aquella. Era malvada, malvada en su totalidad; ni él como ser Oscuro se le acercaba mínimamente a ella. Era escalofriante y, también, a la vez, digna de envidia por todo el poder e intimidación que emanaba; parecía que el portador de aquella aura era un ser totalmente implacable e imparable, al menos para cualquiera que Rumplestiltskin hubiera conocido.

Todo su ser empezó a temblar por completo ante aquella presencia haciendo uso de su bastón para no caer de bruces contra el suelo.

El aspecto de la figura que tenía delante tampoco lo ayudaba mucho para recobrar la serenidad. Era una persona que estaba en pie totalmente erguido en gesto de superioridad y que lo observaba detenidamente. Estaba cubierto por una capa de color negro y una capucha impedía verle el rostro; solo una ligera sonrisa diabólica llegaba a visualizarse entre la penumbra.

- ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Si es el gran ser Oscuro temblando como una hoja. ¿Qué pensarían los demás si te viera en estas condiciones? Creo que tu reputación es excesiva para la realidad.- se burló aquella figura haciendo su sonrisa aun más ancha. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la columna vertebral del pobre Sr. Gold que estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no venirse abajo. La figura empezó a pasearse por la sala.- Ni tan solo es la primera vez que cruzamos nuestros caminos, ¿y ahora me recibes así? Me decepcionas.

Rumplestiltskin no sabía a qué momento se refería. Estaba seguro que si alguna vez se hubiera encontrado con alguien así, lo recordaría.

-¡Ve al grano! No sé quién eres, pero estoy seguro de que nunca antes te había visto.- logró decir de un tirón intentando dejar su miedo a un lado y mostrar de nuevo su lado más frío y impenetrable.

-Error, Rumple ¿no te importa verdad que te llame así? Tu nombre es demasiado complicado para molestarme en decirlo entero. Volviendo al tema, te has equivocado. Si que nos conocemos, más o menos; pero la gente con el tiempo cambia. ¿Sabes?-hizo una pausa y respiró hondo- Vengo aquí en busca de un objeto, un objeto muy especial por lo que tengo entendido. Y me han dicho que este es el mejor lugar para encontrarlo.- continuó mientras seguía dando vueltas hasta que se detuvo en un lugar dando por completo la espalda al otro hombre.

-Explícate.-ordenó un Rumplestiltskin que estaba entre empezando a perder los estribos con aquella figura y su soberbia; y a la vez atemorizado consciente de que si lo atacaba poco iba a poder hacer él para defenderse.

-Estaba buscando un objeto algo puntiagudo, de metal y con unas negras letras grabadas en él. ¿Te suena la descripción?- dijo pícaramente mientras se daba la vuelta y se apoyaba en uno de los estantes.

-¡Nunca la tendrás!- gruñó.

Una risa diabólica salió de debajo de la túnica.

-Eso ya lo veremos, Rumple. Eso ya lo veremos.- dijo con ya su permanente sonrisa diabólica.

Y la figura se desvaneció. Y con la figura, también el aura que desprendía.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**¿Qué os ha parecido?**_


	3. ¿Quién es quién? (Parte 1)

_**N/A: Aquí llega el tercer capítulo. Aviso: las cosas se van a poner un poco feas…**_

* * *

**3. ¿Quién es quién? (Parte 1)**

-Me alegro de verles aquí todavía. -dijo dirigiéndose a los presentes que aún quedaban en aquel lugar: Snow, Charming, Emma y Regina.

Aún quedaban esas cuatro personas aunque la Asamblea parecía haber terminado hacía rato. El Sol ya estaba en lo más bajo y apenas le quedaba poco más de una hora para quedar medio oculto.

-¿De qué hablas, Gold? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Belle?- le preguntó Emma al ver la cara del hombre que acababa de entrar de puro pánico.

-Ella está bien. La acabo de visitar. Pero ella no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Vengo a advertirles: tenemos un problema más importante que una simple forastera. Un problema mucho mayor.-dijo mientras paseaba la mirada entre los presentes.

* * *

-¿Y no podrían estar relacionadas la forastera y esta nueva visita?-preguntó Charming.

-Lo dudo mucho, Príncipe. Si esa figura negra ahora mismo se encontrara en el pueblo, lo sabría. Ese poder no resulta fácil de esconder. Yo tengo dificultades para cubrir mi rastro, imagínese él.

Regina asintió tras la respuesta de Rumplestiltskin. Si bien era cierto su relato, ella también tendría que percibirlo; pero no era así. Tras el relato de Rumplestiltskin, comprendió que había sido aquella sensación de peligro que la había inundado más o menos durante el tiempo que él había descrito.

-De todas formas me gustaría hablar con la forastera- comentó Emma. Todos se la quedaron mirando, pues ella era la que más despreocupada se había mostrado respecto a ese tema.-¿Qué pasa? Soy la Sheriff de este pueblo, alguien tendrá que recibirla, ¿no? Además, por lo que ha dicho Ruby, aún debe de estar en el Granny's así que aprovecharé e iré a cenar.

Tanto Mary Margaret como Regina suspiraron a la vez: esa rubia no iba a cambiar nunca.

-Yo iré también, tengo que ir a buscar a Henry.-añadió Regina mientras empezaba a andar hacia la puerta de la sala. El pequeño, tras acabar la reunión, se había ido con Ruby a la cafetería mientras ellos cuatro se quedaron un poco más.

La rubia rápidamente la siguió y se puso a la par.

-Te llevo.-le propuso la rubia una vez ya habían salido de la sala.

-¿Y cómo esperabas que fuera, Sheriff? Mi coche, por desgracia, aún sigue aparcado en mi casa. Tendré que conformarme con ir en esa chatarra andante.

-¡Hey! No te metas con mi coche.- se quejó mientras se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Aunque solo había pasado unas horas, ya echaba de menos el contacto físico con la morena. Pero apenas se había acercado un poco, Regina la apartó.

A Emma, aquello le chocó y le dolió a la vez. Después de lo que había pasado, ¿la trataba así? Realmente, ¿la morena había cambiado y empezaba a sentir cosas por ella; o, simplemente, había fingido todo aquello para poder jugar con ella?

Regina no había hecho ese gesto con mala fe. Solamente, lo hizo porque no estaba preparada para aquello, para arriesgarse a que alguien las viera, a que alguien viera su nueva debilidad. Y aunque, conociendo a la rubia, supuso que no le habría gustado aquello, prefirió no decirle nada ni contarle sobre sus sentimientos. Aún no se había acabado de adaptar a la situación. Seguía sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Contarle todo aquello a la rubia la noche anterior le empezó a parecer una equivocación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había expuesto a que alguien la pudiera dañar y eso le hacía sentirse muy intranquila, aún más si la rubia andaba cerca de ella. En su interior, podía sentir como el nerviosismo y miedo empezaban a ganarle terreno a la felicidad que había sentido horas antes.

Por el momento, decidió contener durante un tiempo algo de todo aquello que sentía y no exponérselo a Emma. Aquello le serviría, creía, como una pequeña mesura de seguridad.

* * *

Afortunadamente, el viaje hasta el Granny's fue corto. El enrarecido ambiente durante todo el trayecto había resultado ser muy incómodo. Apenas habían dicho nada y habían permanecido en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

De hecho, la única que había dicho algo fue Regina que le pidió a Emma que entraran y salieran por separado del establecimiento para que nadie se diera cuenta de que iban juntas.

La primera en entrar fue Regina que fue directa a la barra donde estaba Henry.

Se pidió algo para tomar y se sentó en uno de los taburetes. Permaneció callada mirando y escuchando ensimismada a aquel pequeño que le empezó a contar detalle por detalle todo lo que había hecho la forastera durante el tiempo que él la había estado observando, nada fuera de lo común por lo visto, como era de esperar; y también le contó las mil y una teorías que se le había ocurrido sobre que le habría traído a esa chica al pueblo de Storybrooke.

Al cabo de unos minutos más tarde, entró Emma que se quedó parada en pie echando una rápida ojeada al lugar. El establecimiento estaba abarrotado de gente, apenas había una mesa vacía para poder cenar cómodamente.

Efectivamente, la forastera se encontraba allí. Estaba sentada sola en una de las mesas con la mirada perdida a través de la ventana.

-Perfecto- murmuró para sí misma Emma. Se acercó a la mesa de la nueva.- ¡Hey! ¡Hola! ¿Eres nueva por aquí, no? Bienvenida.

La forastera, que parecía totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos, pegó un pequeño bote ante la intromisión de Emma.

-Sí, así es. Muchas gracias.- le respondió con un dulce sonrisa.- Me llamo Ainoa.

-Yo, Emma. Soy la Sheriff este pequeño pueblo.- le contestó la rubia devolviendo le la sonrisa.- ¿Te importa que me sienta aquí, contigo? Es que no hay un solo sitio libre y me estoy muriendo de ganas por cenar.

-Adelante.-rió la joven morena.

Emma se sentó justo en frente de Ainoa e hizo un gesto para que Ruby se acercara y se pidió una hamburguesa y algo de beber.

-¿Las has probado? Están deliciosas las hamburguesas de este lugar.- le dijo Emma a la chica que tenía delante.-Tienes que probarlas.

-Si estás tan segura de eso, entonces tendré que hacerlo. No vaya a ser que la Sheriff del pueblo se ofenda y me meta entre rejas.- bromeó la morena.

-No la subestimes. Me han dicho que tiene mucha mala uva.-continuó la rubia.

Ruby apareció con la comida de Emma, que esta no tardó ni un segundo en atacar. Realmente estaba hambrienta.

Continuaron bromeando y riendo un rato más, hasta que Emma se decidió a sacar el tema que realmente le interesaba.

-Oye, ¿y que te trae por este remoto y apartado pueblo?- se burló un poco Emma.

-Pues si te soy sincera he llegado aquí totalmente por azar. Resulta que este año he acabado el instituto, de aquí poco empiezo la Universidad. Así que se me pasó por la cabeza la idea de vivir una pequeña aventura ahora que aún puedo y tengo tiempo libre. Llevo viajando por todo el país desde que volví del viaje de fin de curso.- le respondió Ainoa pensativa fijando la mirada en la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

-¿Y estás sola? Quiero decir, ¿tú sola te has atrevido a hacer este viaje?- le preguntó sorprendida la rubia. Le pegó otro mordisco a la hamburguesa.

-La verdad es que al principio lo pasé un poco mal, pero luego ya me he acostumbrado.- le respondió la muchacha mientras levantaba su vista de la taza.

Emma no tardó mucho en acabar su comida. Se despidió de su acompañante y fue a la barra a pagar. Saludó al pequeño Henry que aún estaba totalmente concentrado en sus teorías sobre la extraña.

-Dime, ¿alguna novedad sobre la chica nueva?- interrogó Henry a Emma.

-Tranquilo, chaval. Algo sé, pero no es nada del otro mundo, te lo aseguro.-rió la rubia.

-Pues parecía muy interesada en la conversación que mantenía con ella, Sheriff.- intervino una Regina a la que no habían pasado desapercibidas todas las risas que aquellas dos mujeres habían compartido. Aunque no lo quisiera reconocer realmente, los celos se la estaban comiendo por dentro.

Emma prefirió ignorar el comentario y se fue del establecimiento.

Al cabo de un rato, Regina dijo a Henry que ya era suficientemente por el día, que ya era muy tarde. Henry se despidió de Red y adelantó a su madre saliendo el primero por la puerta.

Regina se quedó un poco rezagada. Paró un momento al frente de la puerta a observar a la nueva y aprovechó para lanzar una de sus miradas. Era una amenaza, lo suyo no lo podía tocar nadie más que no fuera ella.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de ese gesto de la morena quedándose muy confundida sin entender nada.

* * *

Henry se dio cuenta enseguida de que sus dos madres estaban muy raritas.

Para empezar, ¿por qué habían salido por separado del Granny's si ya tenían planeado ir juntas en coche?

Y segundo, a diferencia del viaje hacia la Asamblea de unas horas antes que había estado cargado de risas y buen ambiente, allí la situación era desagradable a más no poder. Ninguna de las dos decía nada aunque él intentara sacar tema. Además, las dos tenían cara de estar enfadadas, así que tampoco insistió mucho. Creía que si las presionaba un poco más se acabaría matando entre ellas.

No tardaron mucho a llegar a la mansión.

Salieron todos del coche. Emma los acompañó hasta la puerta de la mansión. Era sábado, así que el pequeño Henry se quedaría en casa de Regina un par de noches más, hasta el lunes. Era una especia de régimen de visitas que habían acordado ambas, ya que, en Regina, se veía como realmente estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por mejorar.

-¡Yo voy directo a la cama! Estoy muy cansado.- dijo el niño mientras se frotaba un ojo. En cuanto Regina abrió la puerta, él se coló dentro y subió rápidamente las escaleras de la casa.

-¡Buenas noches!- gritó Emma, aunque no esperaba que la hubiese oído con las prisas que llevaba Henry.

-¿Quieres pasar?- le ofreció Regina sin muchas ganas.

-No, lo siento. Me tengo que ir. Tengo cosas que hacer.-le contestó la rubia sin dar muchas explicaciones.- Buenas noches.- y se dio la vuelta encaminándose hacia su coche.

-Seguro. Ya he visto lo entretenida que estabas con esa chica. Ya me puedo imaginar que es lo que tienes que hacer que te urge tanto.- le dijo una molesta Regina.

Emma de inmediato se giró con los nervios totalmente crispados por la tensión que se había acumulado desde que habían salido del Ayuntamiento y todo lo que había pasado. Estaba a punto de reventar.

-¿En serio, Regina? Es una cría. No entiendo cómo puedes ni pensarlo.- le recriminó la rubia.

-Yo solo digo lo que he visto.- intento hacer el tono de máxima indiferencia que le fue posible en aquel momento.-Además, esa "cría" ya es justo mayor de edad ¿no? Mira, ya no te tienes que preocupar por cometer delito.

-Pues la verdad, ni tan siquiera entiendo porque te molesta tanto que pueda interesarme otra. Al fin y al cabo, te comportas como si nada sucediera entre nosotras. Parece que la noche de ayer no te ha afectado en absoluto. Sigues siendo la misma y comportándote igual conmigo, como si no sintieras nada por mí.-casi gritó Emma.

-¿A qué te refieres, rubia? Si, precisamente, has sido tú la que no me ha apoyado en ningún momento. Me has dejado sola discutiendo con el resto.-le devolvió la acusación.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué encima te tengo que hacer de perrito faldero? ¿Después de cómo me has estado tratando todo el maldito día? Ni un solo gesto de cariño ni nada. Y encima cuando soy yo la que va a buscarte harta de esperarte, vas y me apartas. ¿Cómo quieres que te "apoye" si me tratas así? Estoy harta, harta de tus tonterías y de tus caprichos.- Emma había reventado al fin.

-¿Qué la caprichosa soy yo? Perdone, doña madurez, por no darme cuenta de ello. Eres igual de cría que Henry, o más.

-Al menos, yo no soy la persona más fría de todo el mundo. Yo tengo corazón, a diferencia de otras.-dijo señalándola.

-Yo sí tengo corazón.-dijo ya totalmente ofendida Regina. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de hacer su aparición en su rostro.-Solo que no me dedico a ir paseándome por el mundo mostrando todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos.

-¡Ese es tu problema! Que no muestras ninguno. A veces hasta dudo de que tengas alguno. Siento que lo de ayer no significó nada para ti. Y no pienso seguir con esto, me está matando, me estás matando.

-Hizo su aparición la niña pequeña. Pues si tanto te molesta mi actitud, no hace falta que me busques más. Olvídame. ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón, no siento nada por ti, no lo he sentido nunca y nunca lo sentiré. Vete no eres más que una desagradable distracción.

-Los demás tenían razón. Es cierto que no has cambiado en absoluto. No has cambiado porque sigues siendo tan malvada como siempre has sido. Hasta nunca.-concluyó Emma. Se dio la vuelta y regresó a su coche.

* * *

_**¿Opiniones?**_


End file.
